futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Calculon 2.0
|image = |episode = 134 |season = 10 |airdate = July 24, 2013 |guests = Dan Castellaneta Robert Wagner |preceded_by = Saturday Morning Fun Pit |followed_by = Assie Come Home |director = Stephen Sandoval|writer = Lewis Morton}} is the seventh episode of Season 10 (broadcast). Plot The Planet Express crew manage to bring Calculon back from the dead. After he discovers he was replaced on All My Circuts with Vaxatron, Calculon stars in his own one-man show. Summary The episode starts with Morbo and Linda's show "Earth's Celebrity and Invasions" After Morbo does an interview with the General from his home planet, Linda is shown at the burial site of Calculon, where fans came to mourn the loss of Calculon. Linda interviews Fry and Bender, the latter of whom explains that All My Circuits hasn't been good since Calculon died. After the interview, they rush home to watch a new All My Circuits, only to complain about the new main character, Vaxtron. Fry begins to wish that they could bring Calculon back to life, which the Professor replies is possible. The Professor explains that since Calculon was a robot, they can reboot his system into his original body through science. First, they need Calculon's body, which Bender promptly grave-robs. Then, the Professor explains they now need Calculon's soul, which was in Limbo because he committed suicide, meaning they would have to venture to Robot Hell to retrieve it. Meanwhile, in Robot Hell, Calculon is expressing his sadness of not being alive, much to the Robot Devil's annoyance. Just then, Fry and Bender arrive planning to reclaim a soul. The Robot Devil refuses, but promptly changes his mind after learning the soul is that of Calculon. Fry challenges the Robot Devil for Calculon's soul. If he wins, he wins the soul; if he loses, The Robot Devil gets to kill them. Soon, Fry wins the challenge, although he guessed wrong (he had to guess what number the Robot Devil was thinking, which was between 1 and 3) - the Robot Devil hands over Calculon's soul and tells them to leave. Back at Planet Express, the Professor and the Planet Express team get ready to bring Calculon back with "science"(it was a satanic ritual) First, everyone put their protective cloaks on, then placed five wireless networks around Calculon's body (it created a satanic star), Amy then played Calculon's installation disc backwords (it began to say, "rise from the Dead in the name of Satan") while the professor sacrificed a mechanical goat for it's main hard-drive and installed it into one of the wireless networks which sent a electric pulse into Calculon's body and returned his soul to his body. Calculon woke up in a woozy state, once he snapped out of it, he was thrilled to be alive again. The Planet Express team expressed joy and the Professor screamed "Hail Science!" (to which his hood fell off showing the number 666 on his forhead). The next day Fry, Leela, Bender and Calculon all watch the new episode of All My Circuits to which Calculon shows disgust of the fact they replaced him with Vaxatron. They all fly to Hollywood to get Calculon's job back. They meet with the execubots and learn that Calculon cannot return to his job on All My Circuits because his acting style is outdated. Back at Planet Express, they watch on tv and learn that Calculon's star on the walk of fame has been removed and replaced with a second star for Robert Wagner's head. Depressed, Calculon decides to try the one man play he created many years ago but never got around to performing. Soon enough, everyone is at Calculon's performance of his play. After the first night: Fry, Leela and Bender take Calculon out to celebrate and learn that the play received horrible reviews and twelve people are hospitalized from boredom. Even more depressed, Calculon began to blame Fry, Bender and Leela for bringing him back and promised to never act again. The following morning, Calculon began to pack his things and prepare to leave for good. Leela, noticing how depressed he truly was, believed that after being knocked down so many times actually showed his true acting talent. Leela tells Calculon to audition for a small role on All My Circuits in disguise. They all go to the All My Circuits adutions to which Calculon receives his old role (althogh they didn't know it was him, they gave him the role because he looks like he could act badly enough to be Calculon) At the set, Calculon remorses on how he use to feel like the king when he was on set. But after several minutes, he returns to his old ways. During his big scene with Monique, Calculon complains about the script to which the Director cuts the scene. He threatens Calculon that he has one more chance or he's fired. Calculon, not use to taking a second takes began to scream on how he was the star and doesn't do second takes. Leela, getting annoyed with his attitude began to tell Calculon how he was always a lousy actor, that no one missed him when he died and that he was better off dead to begin with. She also mentions that his acting days were over and he should give up. Being told this, Calculon began to feel depressed. When re-doing the scene, Calculon's acting was more believeable to the point where some began to cry. After being asked who he was by the Director, Calculon removes his disguise shocking everyone except the Planet Express team. Everyone threw a round of applause to Calculon and asked him to take a bow. Calculon, now a little more humble felt he didn't deserve it. Leela insisited to him to take the bow which he did. Unfortunately, the noose he hung in the scene fell and some stage lights crashed. Calculon shocked at the surprise was a little bit more relieved that it didn't kill him. Before he knew it, the entire walkway landed on him, killing him once again. The folowing day after his passing, The Mayor officially puts Calculon's star back on the walk of fame feeling Calculon deserves it. The Robot Devil and Calculon's spirit were watching as Calculon's star went back on the walk of fame and Calculon began to feel loved. The Robot Devil, annoyed with Calculon returning, turns the TV off. Calculon then offers to perform his one man play for everyone in Robot Hell. To which the Robot Devil screams "Haven't they suffered enough?!" Category:Episodes